Question: ${3265 \div 37 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Answer: ${3}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{326}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${326}\div37={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{30}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{305}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${305}\div37={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${9}$ $\text{Since } 9 \text{ is less than } 37 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {3265 \div 37 = 88 \text{ R } 9} $